1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater weapon systems.
2. Prior Art
As is described above in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,952 of C. D. D. Hickey, an underwater weapon system may comprise a container adapted for burying or partially burying in a sea bed and a self-propelled weapon which is released from the container when required for use.